Usuario discusión:Darcos
RE:Tu Colmo xD ajajjajajajaja,con que se rien de mi cuando no estoy ¬¬ (seguro que tuviste que explicarle que es un colmo a oliver , soy adivina :O) xD , saludos amigui 12:33 19 mar 2011 (UTC) :ok darcos 01:03 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Ok, ahora lo hablo con él.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 09:28 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola, si ya se que no soy un administrador ,pero hay varios usuarios que no tienen la plantilla para poner sus datos entonces por eso empence a ponerlas... Saludos juaco 12:39 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Lucemon Hello darcos, oye recuerdas lo del gif de lucemon, pues un usuario ya lo subio, y se ve increible , (hmph, se me adelanto a subirlo T_T) Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 20:40 25 mar 2011 (UTC) hola darcos soy gabrielzulo me equivoque en las categorias porque mi hermana se puso brava y le dije que no lo tocara el de las categorias y aproposito lo hiso perdon por las molestias hola medices si tienes el gif de angemon me lo puedes conseguir por favor Es cierto lo de Palmon, gracias por avisarmes -firemon 23:59 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias era esa Blog Quisiera abrir un blog para postear esto: Si queremos lost evolutions en Español o Ingles lo tendremos que decir aqui por favor necesitamos gente para que saquen este increible juego If we want lost evolutions in English we have to say it here please many people join us to see this incredible game http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1752225998192&set=o.49054165628 Si no dime en donde puedo ponerlo para que lo pueda ver toda la comunidad y hacer que Bandai Namco nos de una fecha de salida o q nos diga si lo van a traducir Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:48 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Tambien podria hacer un blog para encuestas semanales o mensuales, tambien podria llevar el control de Digimon del mes. asi como cual es tu digimon favorito tambn se podria utilizar en votaciones Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:59 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Otra Pagina Repetida Hola Darcos, aqui hay otras 2 paginas repetidas: GreyKnightsmon y GreyKnightmon, Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:00 31 mar 2011 (UTC) :Listo, GreyKnightsmon esta borrada. - 19:06 31 mar 2011 (UTC) pues no, se supongo que me acostumbre a hacerlo, bueno que importa, si quieres, quito eso, gracias por el tip de todos modos ;) Saludos Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:16 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola darcos... me recuerdas??? Soy saourmon, necesito ayuda con eso de perzonalizar mi perfil.... eso de poner color de fondo, color de letra y figuritas o imagenes que respiren en el frente de mi pagina.... el sabado me comentaste que podia pedirte ayuda con los codigos para poder lograrlo.... no se si pudieras conectarte éste martes 06 de abril a las 6:00 p.m para ayudarme.... de antemano gracias y adioss-firemon 02:22 6 abr 2011 (UTC). Gracias por tu bienvenidaZekagreymon 01:36 8 abr 2011 (UTC) segundo al mando en proyecto musica hola,me gustaria ser el segundo al mando del proyecto musica,ya que tengo todos los soundtracks de la serie.ademas que yo fui qiuen creo el articulo de LOVE SERENADE como puedes ver soy nuevo en la wiki y me gustaria contribuir mas en ella. Gracias y espero tu respuesta Hola Te podria pedir de favor que me ayudaras a mover las gifs flotantes de mi pág gracias es que crei que no se podía pero veo que si me enseñas? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 23:16 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Osea que como decia Saourmon que "respiraran" Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 23:16 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola gracias por decirme eso lo leere tan pronto como pueda.Ultra gallade 21:31 12 abr 2011 (UTC) El usuario con Ip 201.215.167.72 hizo un desastre que ya deshice en MagnaAngemon Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 00:59 13 abr 2011 (UTC) :Echo, Ip bloqueada. - 01:04 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la recomendación Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:12 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Lo siento no perdon ese no era el sentido solo veia como funcionaban pero no sabia como llegar a ellas. Solo se llegar a ellas si le pones grabar pagina y despues la vuelves a poner en editar y hasta te viene el codigo fuente lo siento lo tomare en cuenta Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 22:35 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Sir Yes Sir! Seguro, yo me ocupo, tu enfocate en el borrado de imagenes ;) Bryanzx (¿Dudas? Aqui) 16:23 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Darcos tenenmos problemas un usuario nuevo llamado The New Angel a enlazado sin permiso previo la pag de Dorubikkumon a una pag llamada Generales de la Muerte si quieres compruebalo escribiendo en el buscador Dorubikkumon y otra cosa cuando van a hacer las elecciones de mejor usuario del mes Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 16:23 20 abr 2011 (UTC) donde esta las votaciones para votar? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 16:53 20 abr 2011 (UTC) porque no soy nominado? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 17:23 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por ponerme como uno de los nominados pero creo que tu te lo mereces mas por haberme ayudado con todas mis dudas de cualquier manera GRACIAS Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:52 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :No hay de que =) Mientras sigas editando como hasta ahora y no vandalizas, ten por seguro de que estarás allí durante mucho tiempo (a menos de que ganes alguna ves, en ese caso tendrás que esperar más =P) - 03:58 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo He deshecho dos 4 ediciones del usuario 186.78.29.33 que ha dejado textos con frases inadecuadas en Nene Amano y Rosemon Saludos Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 05:55 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ip bloqueada. - 06:03 21 abr 2011 (UTC) :Otra IP 201.230.5.191 edito otra vez a Zoe sobre tu sabes Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 14:18 21 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Ip bloqueada. - 17:42 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Permiso Hola estuve hablando con Bryanzx y me dijo que Oliver dijo que no debiamos poner información especifica de los digimon del videojuego Digimon World Championship pero nos dijo que debiamos hacer un blog tu que opinas si estas de acuerdo con el me darias permiso para crear el blog sobre info de los digimon del videojuego? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 19:35 21 abr 2011 (UTC) amigo debemos mover la pag de Dorubikkumon porque la renombraro como general de la muerte puedes arreglarlo? Señor de la Luz y la Oscuridad 02:37 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola De echo me e dado cuenta de este problema por lo que estoy ayudando a quitar los enlaces de las imágenes que han sido borradas en los articulos, gracias por la bienvenida.. Darkness Naאgo » El último Nאe... 03:17 22 abr 2011 (UTC) MegaJuan185 El usuario MegaJuan185 puso esto en Yoshino Fujieda Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 04:09 22 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por avisar. - 04:14 22 abr 2011 (UTC) :Me asustaste mucho, pero gracias a dios, MegaJuan185 no fue quien vandalizo sino, esta Ip revisa bien el historial la proxima vez. - 04:19 22 abr 2011 (UTC) :Lo siento es que se me hace extraño ver el historial porque la pagina que te di decia abajo eso de MegaJuan y pues le regrese y decia otra cosa en la anterior versión lo siento pero en lo de Gomamon su variación seria Gomamon X no porque ahi lo dice o hay que cambiar eso? o no aplica? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 04:34 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Le podria corregir a Variacion con Anticuerpo X y quito variación Digimon y pongo Digimon con Anticuerpo X te parece bien? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 04:43 22 abr 2011 (UTC) : No lo se, creo que seria mejor sacar esa sección, debido a que "Gomamon X" ni esta en el articulo, mejor solo sácale la categoría y la sección. - 04:46 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Imagen Repetida Esta imagen yo ya la habia subido para que la elimines http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:288px-XW33_prev_jp.jpg esta es la mia http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Intro.jpg Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 18:12 23 abr 2011 (UTC) :Listo -- 18:27 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Duplicado Estaba revisando artículos y de repente me encontre con esta imagen q es un duplicado: Archivo:MetalSeadramon.gif *Ya la quite de los artículos a los cuales estaba enlazada y la cambie por la otra q es la q más se usa, Saludos! --Darkness Naאgo » El último Nאe... 15:03 24 abr 2011 (UTC) *Tambien podrias restaurar esta imagen: Archivo:Megidramon.jpg Es la que debe ir en el artículo y fue borrada, no esta repetida. Darkness Naאgo » El último Nאe... 16:07 24 abr 2011 (UTC) *Y borrar ésta (duplicado tambien pero con fondo negro): Archivo:Turuiemon123.jpg Darkness Naאgo » El último Nאe... 17:19 24 abr 2011 (UTC) ::A ver.. la de Megidramon la borre ya que además de tener 3 versiones (o sea, ya repetida) era una imagen innecesaria. La otra ya la borro yo. - 17:36 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Si gracias Ola Darcos gracias por la ayuda y si necesito tu ayuda por qe e tratado de poner esta foto como la del perfil pero al ponerlo solo aparecen unas letras y creo qe se puede escojer el color de la plantilla si se puede la qiero de amarillo con letras rojas y muchas gracias.Ultra gallade 23:27 26 abr 2011 (UTC) :Ya lo hago =) - Ayuda Hola Darcos quisiera saber si en mi perfil puedo poner una imagen de otra wiki sin subirla es que quiero poner la imagen de wynaut pero sin subirla a Digimon Wiki como le hago? Gracias Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:25 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:38 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues por fin pude poner la imagen pero no puedo ponerla como las demas que cuando le hago click a la imagen me lleva a la pagina porque no me deja ponerlo entre corchetes ¿Alguna sugerencia? Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 01:04 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Ya estoy en el chat perdon por tardarme Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 02:07 28 abr 2011 (UTC) R.E: Hola Red! Oks vale, cierto no se nota XDD. Red ([[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Discusión]]') Gossip Girl Wiki Evangelion Wiki 12:36 27 abr 2011 (UTC) hola mmmm.... wat'st up?! solo me dises en que puedo ayudar se todo sobre los juegos de ds y sobre las 3 primeras temporardas que puedo aserr?(jamas me oi tan desesperado)sigEE alimenTanDo mI EGoOO 20:43 5 may 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry i will never do it again. lo siento esqe pedi ayuda pero no me contestaron y puess asi esta la cosa y pues la vida esta para superarse.pero no ocurrira de nuevo.sigEE alimenTanDo mI EGoOO 02:51 7 may 2011 (UTC) que bueno que me acordee oyess puso lo de las cuatro vestias sagradas por que no se si as jugado las versiones de ds pero los que te califican para subir de rango son ellos. no se si me explicosigEE alimenTanDo mI EGoOO 02:55 7 may 2011 (UTC) pregunta¿? hola!!!! amigo DARCOS como estas espero q bn? bno solo te scribia para preguntarte si puedo pegar un link en la pagina de episodios de las temporadas con el capitulo completo correspondiente eso era bno SUERTE!!!! y Grracias Categorías ¿Vandalismo por equivocarme?. Gracias por el aviso pero no lo hacia con esa intención.-Mpl160 18:55 8 may 2011 (UTC) Una cosa, lo 1º fue porque no sabía la función del Blog, eso es un error. Pero si un Digimon sale en el Anime y yo lo califique en "Anime" no puedes decir que es vandalismo si se trata de error de "intención". Me gusta que me digan que me he equivocado y se me corriga para aprender de los errores del pasado, pero repito, no era mi intención. Perdón y un saludo.-Mpl160 19:08 8 may 2011 (UTC) Imagen Repetida La imagen Archivo:Tanemonzz.gif http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Tanemonzz.gif esta repetida aqui esta la buena: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Tanemon.jpg Saludos tambien queria decirte que tuve cierto problema con dos imagenes que "subi" pero es que yo le habia puesto para ponerlas desde flickr pero cuando las puse y sin grabar mi pagina de usuario se agregaron a la wiki y Felikis me dio un aviso de vandalismo cuando yo ni si quiera queria subir la imagen si no ponerla de flickr espero que vean ese problema por que de seguro no soy el unico que lo podria cometer gracias --Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 02:33 11 may 2011 (UTC) :Imagen borrada. Sobre el aviso, si subes una imagen desde el botón ese, se sube igual, ya que al dar a guardar (no se como diga) pero cuando le das a ponerla, ahi es cuando se carga al wiki, no al guardar la pagina, ahi esta tu problema. - 02:44 11 may 2011 (UTC) :Pues nadie lo sabia bueno por lo menos yo no lo sabia deberian poner un aviso sobre no poner imagenes de flickr ya que si no todo modo que las ponga tendra un aviso de vandalismo ya se lo dije a Felikis pero parece que no me hizo caso porque ni me respondio Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 02:48 11 may 2011 (UTC) ::Independiente a eso, este no es un wiki de pruebas de nadie, por lo tanto se obedecen las normas, lo tuyo fue un simple aviso, fijate en no cometer el mismo error ;) - 03:19 11 may 2011 (UTC) :: ::Si ya se no digo que me quiten el aviso de vandalismo si no que los demas usuarios sepan que no se debe de hacer eso con poner imagenes de flickr ponerles un aviso en la portada o algo asi Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 03:22 11 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Hola Sol ok ,pense que lo de dimas ya lo sabian :P.saludos-- 09:23 12 may 2011 (UTC) :Ya imaginaba que era Dimas pero nunca vi en sus contribuciones esas ediciones cambiándolo, y con el historial de su discusión lo supe =) -- 22:49 12 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey Pues creo que entre hoy y mañana publicaré el siguiente capítulo, te dejo un mensaje cuando lo haga... aunque más que la tercera, es la 13ª :P Sí, me cambié el avatar, por cambiar un poco XD Y lo de las 100 ediciones en un día... ni me lo recuerdes... fue una tortura lograrlo. ¡Nunca mas! XD --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 13:16 15 may 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Darcos, hace poco subí unas imágenes, (leí el mensaje en la página de inicio), revisé que no estuvieran antes, las subí y me resultó, sin embargo fueron borradas a pesar de no estar repetidas. ¿Podrías decirme por qué pasó esto? WXT 02:30 16 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Proyecto La verdad que no te garantizo encontrar "TODAS" las demas, pero hare lo que pueda, ya me he dado cuenta de 2 nuevos themes de Xros Wars, yo vere si encuentro las que pueda :), Saludos Perdon pero como hago que una imagen de mi computadora este en el wiki??? quiero poner algunas imagenes mias y no tengo idea como hacerlo te agradeceria si me lo pudieras contestar... graciasTheCacuX 12:43 17 may 2011 (UTC) :Ya me he encargado de responderle.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 13:42 17 may 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, gracias Felikis -- 21:39 17 may 2011 (UTC) Dos Cosas #La imagen de "Miko" esta repetida esta es la buena #El usuario Usuario:WXT etiqueto a Omnimon en la categoria Garuru no se si quitarla que opinas Gracias Infinitmon The Yellow Dragon Digimon----(Discusión) 02:38 18 may 2011 (UTC) :Borrada la imagen, el usuario WXT recibirá un aviso merecido. Gracias por avisar ;) -- 02:56 18 may 2011 (UTC) ::Aviso hecho, la próxima vez deshace la edición y luego avisas a algún administrador. Nuevamente, gracias por avisar -- 03:09 18 may 2011 (UTC) Darcos siento lo susedido con lo que ise te pido disculpas ademas perdon por eso soy nuevo y pues no sabia